My TD Second Chance Redemption Island
This is Redemption Island, where eliminated contestants have a chance to return after being voted out via duels with other residents. The person still on the island at a specific point in the game will return. Residents #Juan - Juantheawsome #Anne Maria - TrentFan Chat *Juan arrives* Chris: Juan, this is where you have a chance to return to the game. *Heather arrives* Chris: Heather, welcome to Redemption Island! This is where you have a chance to return to the game. Now that you both are here, you will duel to eliminate the other out of the game for good! If you both win 5 duels in a row, you get to come back to the game. Now let's go to the duel arena. First Duel Chris: Juan and Heather, this is the challenge. I will lock you both in a cage, but I have given you resources such as bamboo and string. Tie the string to the bamboo, and that will form a pole to get inbetween the bars and retrieve three keys, and use those to unlock you from the cage. *locks them in* Start. Juan:*ties the string to bamboo aims it and gets one ,one down 2 to go Chris: Juan is ahead so far! Juan:*Aims again gets another key yay(he didint respond so i went Chris: Heather is way behind, and Juan just needs to get the last key and unlock himself! Juan:*Aims and gets key unlocks imself yay i win Chris: Juan, you have offically eliminated Heather from the game. You win 4 more duels, you get to come back. Juan:(CONF) welli got lucky because i am good at throwing unconf yay Second Duel Chris: Juan and Lindsay. Here is the next duel. You will make a row of dominos. Once done, tip the dominos over. This will release a ball that will smash a tile. First person to do all this wins the duel. Start. Juan;*starts putting dominos Juan:*starts putting more Juan:*Almost there puts mor Chris: Juan's almost done, after this he has to knock them over to see if they will release the ball. If it is, then he will win! Juan;*realeces the ball :D I WIN!!!!!!! Jeanette: Congrats Juan, Wait, I'm not eliminated yet *Disappears* Third Duel Chris: Juan and Izzy, here is the next duel. The instructions are to collect puzzle pieces. Once you get them, assemble them into a cube. First person to do so wins. Start. Juan;*collecets peices (how much) (5) Juan;*collecs more Chris: Juan is again in the lead. Juan:*collecets more (2 more lines and then it takes 1 line to assemble them) Juan:*collects more Chris: Juan almost has everything! Juan;*gets the last one Chris: Juan has all of the pieces! (1 line to assemble them Juan:*assembels them Chris: Juan wins the third straight duel! Fourth Duel Chris: Anne Maria and Juan, for this next duel you with use a grappling hook that will have you zipline extremely fast all around the locations of the series. You will grapple to a jet plane (World Tour), to a toxic island (Revenge of the Island), to New York (Heroes vs. Villains), to Australia (TD vs. Custom), to Micronesia (Fans vs. Favorites). Then you will zipline back here. First person to complete the race, wins the duel. Start. Anne Maria: *shoots grappling hook torwards jet plane and ziplines there* (How do we even do this? XD) (We're users with magical powers that can defy even the strongest scientific realities by editing.) Anne Maria: *shoots grappling hook at the toxic island and ziplines there* (Not what I meant, but okay. XD) Chris: Juan has always been in the lead of duels, but not in this case! Anne Maria has a good lead! Anne Maria: *shoots grappling hook to New York and ziplines there* Chris: Anne Maria now has to take the big zipline from New York to the Australian Outback! Can she do it without freaking out? Anne Maria: Hey as long as it don't mess up my hair, I'm good! *shoots grappling hook at Australian Outback and ziplines there* Juan:*Man Shoots grapling hook to plain and *ziplines Anne Maria: *shoots grappling hook at Micronesia and ziplines there* Juan:*shoots grappleing hook at toxic island and *ziplines(D: IM LOOSE) Juan;*Shoots grapeling hook to new yourk and ziplines Chris: Juan is losing a duel for the first time ever! Anne Maria: *shoots grappling hook back to Redemption Island and is ziplining there* Category:Extra